1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a loading device for containers or the like, comprising a pair of loading units to be mounted on an undercarriage, which each have a telescopic column supported on a bracket so as to be swivelled about a common swivel axis extending in the longitudinal center of the undercarriage, which telescopic column consists of a lower portion pivotally mounted on the bracket, an upper portion movably guided in the lower portion, and a column cylinder moving the upper portion with respect to the lower portion, where actuating cylinders act on the lower portion on both sides, and the upper portion accommodates an extension arm which can be swivelled to both sides about a swivel axis parallel to the swivel axis of the telescopic column and has an abutment for connection of a load lifting means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such loading device is known for instance from EP 0 705 179 A, and it is also well-tried because of its relatively simple and compact design, its sturdiness and its small space requirement as compared to the loading area. However, in the known loading device the extension arm of the telescopic columns can only be swivelled from one side to the other free from load, so that for a loading operation where a container must be moved from one side of the undercarriage to the other the container must be deposited on the undercarriage to relieve and swivel the extension arm, which is time-consuming and complicated. And under load, the extension arm can only be used in its stop-limited lateral swivel position, which involves a certain restriction of the loading possibilities.